The present invention relates generally to the field of spinal surgery, and more particularly to systems and techniques for repairing the annulus fibrosis of a spinal disc.
There are various surgical procedures and conditions that create a defect in the annulus fibrosis, such as, for example, an annulotomy, a discectomy, nucleotomy, implantation of artificial disc nucleus or artificial disc prosthesis, or repair of a disc herniation. Repair of annulus defects is normally perceived as time consuming and ineffective. Thus, annulus defects are commonly left unrepaired. This may lead to a higher incidence of disc reherniation or expulsion of the implant from the disc space.
In those procedures where the annulus is repaired via sutures that attempt to close the defect by pulling the surrounding tissue together, there are difficult challenges encountered. Often, the annulus defect is a relatively large hole that is difficult to close with conventional suturing techniques. It can also be difficult to actively engage the sutures in the surrounding annulus tissues, and the sutures could cut or tear through the annulus tissues after the repair has been made.
What is therefore needed are systems and methods for spinal surgery which provide an effective repair for defects in the annulus fibrosis. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need, among others.